Constant pressure regulator valves have been utilized in fuel systems for quite some time. One example is found in a U.S. Pat. to Fehrenbach et al., No. 3,511,170, issued May 12, 1970.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved regulator valve which has a quick response to the varying pressures in a fuel circuit. It is a further object to provide a regulator valve which responds with a full opening of the valve area when the pressures in the system are such that by-passing of fuel is required.
A further object lies in the construction of the valve housing which facilitates assembly and initial fixed pressure calibration which prevents subsequent maladjustment by a user.
Numerous objectives and features of the invention will be apparent in the following specification and claims in which the invention is described together with details to enable persons skilled in the art to practice the invention, all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the invention.